


An Arrangement of Violets

by Alithea



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series and sort of PWP. Saionji and Shiori form an arragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arrangement of Violets

They had met at a party that he didn't want to attend because being around all the happy smiling younger classman seemed like too much work. It was Touga that had insisted he show up, and then, true to form, Touga himself never made it to the event. Saionji could only imagine the reasons why, and he didn't even really want to know.

He escaped onto the patio just outside the party where, if he had been a smoker, he could have relieved the stress of social obligation without much question. Instead he paced about the small space for a moment or two before taking up residence on a half-wall that separated the patio from a sprawling acre of grass that led, supposedly, to the rest of the classrooms. None of that was very important though. He could have been on the moon or down the street from a grocery store and still felt trapped by the obligation to attend the event, but escape from it at the same time.

She emerged from the shadows, or so it seemed. More likely she had just slid out of the French doors and onto the patio the same way he had. She looked around and asked him casually for a cigarette which he didn't have. She was almost disappointed, but decided it was better that she didn't smoke. She had to give it up anyway since she was going to join the fencing team, and did he belong to any clubs?

Saionji hadn't known what to do with not being recognized as the captain of the kendo team. So he engaged the girl in further conversation for a full hour, arguing with her for the sheer sake of arguing. She was fascinating, because she was a little bitter and completely honest. Except that she said, "I'm a horrible liar most of the time."

She was petite, but then again she really wasn't. She appeared to be petite but was, in height and form, about as average as a girl her age could be. She appeared smaller than she was creating an illusion of needing protection, it might have been her voice. It might have been the way she held herself, slightly slouched and arms crossed but occasionally swinging loosely if she were really interested in a topic. She was sixteen, and her hair was short and looked dark brown in the dim evening light, but was actually violet. Her name was Shiori Takatsuki, and suddenly he realized that this was the girl that Arisugawa mentioned from time to time. This girl was the monster and heart breaker, the shadow cast down on poor stoic Juri. And she was the most fabulous thing he had ever encountered in his life, outside of the school year's previous events, but he didn't like to think about that period too much.

He was amused and taken that such an unassuming girl could be Juri's deep dark secret, because she was clearly nothing threatening. Clearly, she was nothing special, and she was baiting him again. She'd said something about kendo that wasn't true and he was about to argue. She wanted someone to fight with her. That was clear. So he did, in his best venomous and biting, scathing way.

She leapt up into his arms, surprised he even caught her, and kissed him. She practically knocked him over onto the ground. And that was it. She was his.

Later that evening as they lay in bed together, Shiori traced invisible patterns across his chest with her thin fingers. She sighed and said, "I'm not sure I'm ever going to love you." Then she rested her palm flat against his chest and added, "But you're an honest guy so use me as long as you can stand knowing this is temporary."

He huffed, though it came out as a chuckle. "I don't really like you enough to keep using you," he said flatly.

And that was all months ago.

What he liked, when he got right down to it, was waking up in the middle of the night with her asleep next to him. He'd roll over and start to fuck her in her sleep, and he did this so he could be on top for once and have a little more control. Sometimes she would stay asleep, or feign staying asleep. Sometimes she would open her eyes blurrily and sigh, almost irritated, loosely wrapping her arms up around him. And when she did that he made sure he finished before she could reach a climax, coming into her and then rolling off fulfilled, and leaving her awake and unsatisfied.

Once she called him an absolute prick. Usually she would either go back to sleep, or, as it was on some nights, she'd slide a hand down between her legs to finish herself off. And he loved those moments, and couldn't understand why. Those moments when Shiori's body would shudder silently next to his, biting into her lower lip to keep quiet, and he was sure she wasn't thinking about him to reach satisfaction. He barely even thought of her half the time.

He wasn't sure what they were to each other. Certainly they did not pretend to be dating. She would do her own thing during the school day and in the evenings. Sometimes she would sneak into his room. Sometimes she wouldn't show up at all.

One night he knew it was all over. He knew because she told him as much, but stayed the night anyway.

Saionji woke up in the middle of the night and rolled over on top Shiori. He wanted to have one last night of leaving her unsatisfied and having to masturbate to whatever perfect lover she held in her mind to get off. She woke up, violet eyes fluttering open, little sighs leaving her mouth as he continued thrusting into her, his speed increasing knowing that she was awake. He shut his eyes as he reached his climax, envisioning his own perfect lover beneath him instead of this rail of a girl, and then rolling off of her in triumph.

He listened in the dark and grinned as he heard the familiar sound of Shiori reaching between her legs to stroke her clit, or slide fingers into herself, or whatever it was that she did to finish. He listened, and then heard a catch in her throat, keeping noise from escaping her mouth. Not wanting to voice whatever pleasure she was getting from her fantasy, but clearly having to fight more than usual to keep the noise in check. He heard that catch and was aroused by the change.

Saionji stroked himself hard and then rolled over to kiss along Shiori's neck. She had her eyes shut tight and so he moved further to part her legs and entered her again. She didn't stop him, but she also kept her hand between legs, fingers flicking hurriedly along her clit. And it was the most awful thing, and it was the best thing to fuck her like that. To cum and have her come at nearly the same time, but ultimately reveal in a cry she couldn't contain the person who she had been fantasizing about.

It rattled around in his head like a newly caged bird, the name. It mocked him from the inside out as he rolled off of her and put his hands to his face, suddenly miserable. She started to cry (but didn't sob) and then laughed, and then she rested her head against his chest and said, "I told you so. Let's never do this again."

End.


End file.
